The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cupressus macrocarpa and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Havfrego’. ‘Havfrego’ is a new cultivar of Monterey cypress tree grown for landscape use.
The new Cupressus arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Haps, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivar of Cupressus with uniquely colored foliage.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made in 2008 between Cupressus macrocarpa ‘Goldcrest’ (not patented) and an unnamed seedling from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Havfrego’ as a single unique plant in 2011.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by apical semi-hardwood cuttings by the Inventor in Haps, The Netherlands in October of 2015. Asexual propagation by apical semi-hardwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.